


Wednesday Night

by the_madhatter



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First person point of view (Jen)<br/>Jen gets in to work to find the office empty. Roy and Moss are late due to a crazy Wednesday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the charcters that have been portrayed in this work

I opened the main door, the IT sign barely hung on the door to the basement office, it had fallen after Douglas slammed the door after another failed attempt to flirt with me. The lights were off and Roy and Moss were nowhere to be seen. 

“Hmm, odd they’re usually here before I am.”   I was puzzled, its 9 am, and the boys aren’t in yet.  They don’t usually party on a Wednesday night, well they don’t usually party.

“Morning Jen.”  Moss waltzed in.

“Hmpmh,”  Roy slagged behind him.

“Where have you two been?  It isn’t like you to be late.”  For me on the other hand, late can be accepted from time to time.  Today happened to be one of those times. 

“Roy and I had a late night.  We were on this new site called-“

“Shut-up Moss.”

Interesting, “Moss a new site called what?”  Oh this has to be good.  I smiled a sly grin, Roy glared me down, but his unkempt looking face wasn’t going to stop me.  I needed to know what had happened. 

“The site was called-“

Roy had stuck his hand over Moss’s mouth, “Jen doesn’t need to know Moss, we have personal lives too, and they can be kept to ourselves.”

Oh this was getting ridiculous.  “Moss just tell me later?”  Moss nodded, and Roy removed his hand from his best friends face causing his glasses to go askew in the process, “Roy can I speak with you in private?”  Did I just say that?  I walked over to my office, Roy followed behind.

“Yeah?  What is it?”  He asked, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“I like the ‘shaggy’ beard look you’ve got going on, but you really must look more professional.”  Wait, I don’t do I.  Oh, God, I like the way he looks.  No.  No I don’t.

“You what?”  Roy’s eyes were open now, fully aware of what was going on.  “You like the beard look?”

“Just look more professional.  That’s all, you can go now.”  Leave.  Leave. Leave.

“Hold on just a second.  Did you just compliment me?”  A smile played its way across Roy’s smug face.

“If I say that I did would you leave?”

“Take the compliment Roy!”  Moss yelled from the other room.

Oh, god he was listening too… stay calm it was just a compliment, no need to panic.  “Yes, just take it Roy.”

“Alright, alright.” 

I could plainly see a blush appear on his face, his cheeks tinted red.  It was sort-of cute… NO, No it wasn’t.  Look busy, and stop staring. “You know I’ve got a million things to get done, so why don’t you get to work, and I will uh do the same.”

I could hear a faint ring from the other room, and Moss plainly to busy listening to us to answer it.  “You should go get the phone Roy.”  I said trying not to look at him.  And he did, he left without another word, but I knew I wouldn't hear the end of the conversation.

“Hello IT, have you tried turning it off and on again…. Have you checked to see if it’s plugged in?”

The same words I always hear, and they honestly never get old.  He’s like one of the characters form his comics with a catchphrase.  And that accent… Come on Jen!  Get your head out of your arse. “Moss?”

Moss came in quickly, “Yes Jen?” 

“Hey Moss, come take a seat.  So, what was it that you guys did last night?”  Honestly I shouldn’t have asked, but why turn up this opportunity to see what the guys did.

“First we watched a film, then we played the new board game I just recently purchased.  It’s called Dun-“

“Yeah, what did you do after?”

“Well we went on this new dating website called _Geeks Seek Love_.  Roy had said that he was tired of not relating to a woman and not getting as much enjoyment out of the pornography sites.”

There were no words to describe how I felt after hearing what Moss had just told me, I tried to hold in my urge to bust out laughing.  “Geeks what?”

“Seek Love.”

We both heard a loud scream come from the other room, “MOSS!”

Moss turned to look at me, guilt on his innocent face then turned back to the entrance of my office in Roy's direction, “She asked!  I didn’t want to be rude!”

Roy barged in, face redder than before, obviously extremely embarrassed.  “Moss, she doesn’t need to know everything about our personal lives.” 

I felt bad for prying now that I knew what it was that Roy tried so hard to keep from me.  “I uh I’m going to go out for some coffee, anyone want anything?”  I asked getting up from my chair, but the two remained silent.  Moss out of guilt and Roy out of embarrassment. “I will just surprise you two then.”

As I was leaving I heard Moss apologizing and Roy was calming him down.  It was sweet, the kindness he showed to his best friend.  And no matter how much I disliked it, it made me like him more. 

         


End file.
